1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to bicycle brake devices having a pair of brake arms with brake shoes attached thereto. More specifically, the present invention relates to a lid or cover for an attachment portion of the brake shoes that is coupled to the brake arms of the bicycle brake device.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving their components. In particular, bicycle components are constantly becoming lighter and less expensive while maintaining a high level of performance. Moreover, bicycle components are constantly being designed so as to be more durable and attractive. One particular component that has been extensively redesigned over the past years is the operation of the brake device of the bicycle.
The most common types of bicycle brake devices typically have a pair of brake arms with brake shoes attached thereto. The brake arms of the brake device each typically have a slot for attaching one of the brake shoe with a brake pad thereto. More specifically, this slot receives a fixing bolt that is secured to the brake arm by a nut and several washers. Typically, the attachment opening is an elongated slot for allowing adjustability. The fixing bolt, washers and nut are typically exposed to the environment. Therefore, the brake shoe attachment portion is easily contaminated or gets rusty due to the exposure to rain, water or other contaminants. This can make it difficult to remove the brake shoes from the brake arm. Moreover, this connection often results in an unattractive appearance of the brake device.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a bicycle brake device which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
One object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle brake device in which the brake shoes are attached to the brake arms in a concealed manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle brake device in which the brake shoes are attached to the brake arms to provide an attractive appearance.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle brake device that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture yet provides increased protection for the attachment portion of the brake shoes.
The foregoing objects can basically be attained by providing a brake arm for a bicycle brake device, the brake arm comprising a brake arm body having an attachment opening and a fastener recess located adjacent the attachment opening; and a lid detachably coupled to the brake arm body to overlie the fastener recess.
The foregoing objects can further be attained by providing a bicycle brake device comprising a first brake arm body, a first lid, a second brake arm body, and a second lid. The first brake arm body has a first attachment opening and a first fastener recess located adjacent the first attachment opening. A cover can also be provided to over lie the attachment opening of the brake arm body.
The first lid is detachably coupled to the first brake arm body to overlie the first fastener recess. The second brake arm body has a second attachment opening and a second fastener recess located adjacent the second attachment opening. The second brake arm body is adapted to be operatively coupled to the first brake arm body to move the first and second brake arm bodies between a release position and a braking position. The second lid is detachably coupled to the second brake arm body to overlie the second fastener recess. First and second covers can also be provided to over lie the attachment openings of the brake arm bodies.
The lids can be attached to the brake arm bodies in a variety of ways. In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the lids are completely detachable from the brake arm bodies. In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the lids are partially detachable from the brake arm bodies.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses preferred embodiments of the present invention.